This invention relates generally to the field of virtualization, and more specifically, to the allocation of resources to virtual machines.
In the field of virtualization, computing resources may be allocated to virtual machines according to a variety of factors. “Right-sizing” a virtual machine refers generally to allocating an appropriate amount of computing resources to a virtual machine. For example, if a virtual machine has been allocated more resources than it is consuming, then the machine may be right-sized by deallocating some of those resources. Similarly, if a virtual machine is allocated less resources then it is consuming, then the machine may be right-sized by allocating more resources. Thus, it is desirable to provide virtual machines with a degree of resources commensurate with its actual resource consumption.